


THE JOURNEY'S BEGINNING

by misswhovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Past Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, First Doctor Era, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswhovian/pseuds/misswhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor artık kendine ait bir Tardis ister ve torunu Susan ile bir Tardis ''ödünç alırlar'' o sırada bir kadın belirir -clara oswin oswald- ve onu kurtarmak adına Doktor'un geleceğini değiştirir. Peki nasıl??</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE JOURNEY'S BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> THE NAME OF THE DOCTOR da clara doktor'un zaman çizgisine girer. ve onun her anında onu kurtarır. çünkü o doktor'u kurtarmak için doğmuştur.

Gallifrey sessiz sakin bir gece geçiriyordu. Sokaklar bomboş denebilecek kadar ıssızdı. Ancak bir adam vardı ki o, bu sokağın sessizliğini ayak sesleri ile bozuyordu. 2 çift ayak hızlı ve sessiz adımlarla Gallifrey Onarım İstasyonu’na doğru ilerliyordu. Susan yaşlı büyükbabasına titrek bir sesle ‘’ Bu saatte nereye gidiyoruz bu aceleyle???’’ derken , Doktor onu keskin bir sesle susturdu ‘’shh!!! Susan kimse bizi duymamalı. Yarın buradan bambaşka bir yerde olacağız ve senin hayatın, küçük çocuğum çok değişecek. Seni bu evrende görebileceğin en iyi uzaylıları ile tanıştıracağım’’ 

Daha önceden bir askerden aşırdığı giriş kartını Onarım İstasyonu’nun elektronik şifre sistemine okuttu. Kapı ufak bir rüzgarla açıldı ve arkalarından kapandı. Susan nereye geldiklerini anlamıştı ancak bir türlü buna anlam veremiyordu. Doktor hızlı adımlarla Tardis mahzenlerine kadar ilerledi. Burada onlarca bozuk Tardis vardı ve bu Tardis’ler bir çalışma ekibi tarafından tekrar onarılıyordu. Ancak çalışma vakti sona ermişti. Mahzen karanlık ve sessizdi. Doktor seçici gözlerle Tardis’leri inceliyor, her birinin yüzeyini okşuyordu. Susan büyükbabasının ne yapmaya yeltendiğini anlamıştı.  
Gallifrey’de kişisel Tardis’ler, zaman Lordları’na belirli rütbeye ulaştıklarında atanırdı. Doktor bunu bekleyemeyecek kadar sabırsız yaşlı bir adamdı.’’ Sadece bir yolculuk.’’ dedi içinden Doktor ‘’Sadece bir yolculuk ve onu geri getireceğim, sadece ödünç alıyorum, onu geri getireceğim.’’. Yalan söylediğini biliyordu ancak böyle düşünmek onu rahatlatıyordu. Bu çok yanlıştı ama eğlenceli olabilirdi. Doktor torunun gözlerine düşüncelerini okurmuş gibi baktı ,gözleri ‘’Aynen öyle çocuğum, birlikte çok eğleneceğiz’’ diyordu. Doktor koridorda usulca yürümeye devam etti. Ve koridorun sonunda ona öyle güzel bakan bir Tardis gördü ki ona aşık olmuş gibi hissetti. Ona baktığında bütün geleceğinin yazıldığını hissediyordu içinde. Ona doğru ürkek adımlarla yürüdü. Ona dokundu, bu güzel uzay gemisi güzel bir kadını andırıyordu onun gözünde, hayran kaldı. Kararını vermişti işte bunu alacak ve evrenin her köşesini gezecekti. İçi müthiş bir heyecanla doldu. Susan bu sessizliği güzel kırılgan sesiyle bozdu: ‘’ Büyükbaba acele etmeliyiz!! burada gece gözlem ekibi de var biliyorsun. Yakalanmak istemeyiz. Çabuk ol.’’ Doktor Tardis’inin kapısını okşar gibi açtı . Susan’ın yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme belirdi koşar adımlarla Tardislerinin içine girdi. Doktor tam bu güzel gemiye giriyordu ki arkadan kararlı ve yüksek sesle genç bir kadın ona seslendi:  
-Doktor??  
-Evet, ne var ,ne istiyorsun??  
-Özür dilerim ama çok büyük bir hata yapıyorsun. Onu çalma, bunu çal navıgasyon sistemi biraz daha kötüdür ama daha çok eğlenirsin!!, diyerek ona başka bir Tardis gösterdi  
Doktor şaşkın gözlerle karşısındaki kadına bakıyordu. Normalde çok inatçı olduğunu ve kimsenin kolay kolay onun kararını değiştiremeyeceğini biliyordu. Ancak karşısında ona çok sevimli bakan genç kadın onun düşüncelerini çok etkilemişti. Bu Tardis’i istediğini biliyordu ancak içinde bir yanı bu kadına inanması gerektiğini söylüyordu. Bir o Tardis’e bakıyor bir de o kadının yüzüne bakıyordu. Kadının bakışlarının masumluğu kararını değiştirmeyi başarmıştı. Doktor kendine inanamıyordu.  
Tardis konsolunu inceleyen sevgili torununa seslendi :’’Susan buraya gel, sanırım kararımı değiştirdim. Gel buraya!!’’ Susan istemeyerek ona yaklaştı ‘’Ne oldu büyükbaba ,ben bunu çok sevmiştim.’’ ‘’Bu kadın şu Tardis’i almamızı öneriyor’’ diyerek kadının olduğu yere baktı ancak o orada değildi. Nasıl olur diye düşündü Doktor susan ‘’Kimden bahsediyorsun büyükbaba??’’ Doktor şaşkın bir tavırla ‘’sanırım bir hayal gördüm ancak içimdeki beni var eden her şey bu Tardis’le gitmemiz gerektiğini söylüyor.’’ Susan hiç itiraz etmeden ‘’ sen nasıl istiyorsan ancak bu günlerde hep böyle hayaller görüyorsun iyi olduğuna emin misin ??’’ dedi Doktor babacan bir tavırla ‘’ çok çok iyi olacağız küçüğüm, çok iyi…’’ birlikte yeni Tardis’lerinin içine girdiler.  
Doktor Tardis’inin konsoluna dokundu. Tardis’i çalıştırdı. Bozuk olmasının çok büyük problem oluşturmamasını umuyordu. Ve tabi ki bu hareketi alarmların çalmasına sebep oldu. Gece gözlem ekibinden biri Tardis Mahzeni Z9 kamerasına baktı ve şaşkın bir sesle ‘’ Hangi aptal bozuk bir Tardis çalmaya çalışır ki?’’ dedi. Ancak hiç biri Doktor’u durdurmayı denemedi çünkü bu bozuk Tardis’le evrenin vahşi doğasında yok olacağını düşünüyorlardı. Doktor’un gitmesine izin verdiler. Oysa bir gün Gallifrey’in sonunun yine bu yaşlı adam tarafından geleceğinden bihaberlerdi.  
Doktor ,Susan ve Doktor’un sadık yol arkadaşı Tardis evrendeki en iyi uzaylıların yanına Dünya’ya gittiler ve işte Doktor’un bitmek tükenmek bilmeyen macerası bu sayede başladı…


End file.
